


Brotherly love

by juvia21



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvia21/pseuds/juvia21
Summary: Lion-O and Tygra have a disagreement over technology. After catching his brother jerking off to him, Tygra gets and idea.A trade I did with Latrans back on an earlier version of Y-gallery.
Relationships: Lion-O & Tygra (Thundercats)
Kudos: 9





	Brotherly love

Disclaimer: I do not own 2011 Thundercats created by Tobin Wolf 

Brotherly love

"When are you going to grow up and learn technology is a myth?" asked Tygra. "Technology is real." said Lion-O. 

"Then where's the proof? If technology is real then how come no one has brought it to our attention?" asked Tygra. 

"Because it's right in front of you if you would just listen to me." said Lion-O. 

"You mean all that junk you have in your room. You can find that anywhere." said Tygra. 

"It's not junk." said Lion-O. "Right." said Tygra walking away.

~That night~

'He needs to learn to grow up and act his age. I bet he's still playing with that hunk of junk he calls technology.' thought Tygra as he headed for his brother's room. 

Once he arrived at the door, he cracked of his whip vanishing from sight. Lion-O was lying on his bed thinking.

'Why doesn't he believe me. It's right there in front of him. If only he could just stop being so stubborn and look.' thought Lion-O. He reached down and started to rub his crotch through his pants. 

'He's so arrogant, but I can't stop thinking about him.' thought Lion-O as he removed his clothes. 

'Looks like I came at the right time.' thought Tygra. Lion-O stroked his cock as he continued to think. Tygra reached into his own pants and started working his own cock. Lion-O pushed two fingers into his hole. 

"Yeah right there." said Lion-O as he fingered himself faster. 'He's such a pervert.' thought Tygra. 

"That's it. Fuck me right there." said Lion-O. 'Come on give me a name.' thought Tygra. 

"I'm so close." said Lion-O as he stroked himself harder and faster. 'Yeah me too.' thought Tygra as he did the same. 

"Tygra!" said Lion-O as he came all over his hand. Tygra stopped. 

'He thinks of me? Hmm. I can use that.' thought Tygra leaving. 

~The next day~

Lion-O and Tygra were in the courtyard training. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." said Tygra as they clashed swords.

Lion-O was forced to a defensive stance, unable to land a single hit. Right as Tygra was going in for the final strike, Lion-O saw an opening and struck. 

The surprise attack caused Tygra drop his sword. Lion-O took that opportunity to tackle him to the ground, pinning him. 

"Like that?" asked Lion-O grins. Tygra shifted their position to break free. Before Lion-O could move Tygra had his knees on Lion-O's forearms. 

"More like this." said Tygra crossing his arms. 

Lion-O struggled, but couldn't break free. He tried not to think of the how the bulge in Tygra's pants was in his face. 

"Okay you win now get off of me." said Lion-O. Tygra moved to let Lion-O up. 

"You're getting better, but you still need to learn to think before you act." said Tygra walking off. 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lion-O going after him. 

"You could have won, but you left too many openings for me to break free." said Tygra. They headed to the bath. Lion-O turned to leave. 

"I think I'll wait until you're done." said Lion-O. 

"Nonsense. There enough room for about ten more people. The two of us are not going to take up that much room." said Tygra. 

As they got in the bath Lion-O tries to avoid looking at his equally naked brother. The smell of soothing herbs and warm water soon lulled Tygra to sleep. Lion-O took notice of this as he started to move closer. 

"Tygra?" said Lion-O. 

When Tygra didn't give a response Lion-O kept moving forward until he was next to Tygra. He waved a hand in front of his brother's face. When Tygra didn't give a response Lion-O kept moving forward until he was next to Tygra. 

He waved a hand in front of his brother's face. When Tygra still didn't respond Lion-O reached for Tygra's cock and started to stroke it. Tygra started to moan, but still didn't wake up.

Lion-O licked the tip before licking the whole length. He started to suck on as much as he could and used his hand to stroke the rest. Tygra unconsciously began to buck his hips up. 

Lion-O glanced up and saw that Tygra's eyes were still close. He kept going and began to suck harder. Tygra started to moan as he bucked his hips faster. He gave a final thrust before he came. Lion-O drank as much as he could. Once Tygra's orgasam ended Lion-O pulled back. 

"What are you doing?" asked Tygra. Lion-O jumped at the question. He looked up at Tygra. 

"Well." Lion-O couldn't think of an answer. 

"Oh, I understand." said Tygra grinning. "You like me don't you?" 

"Of, of course I do. You're my brother." said Lion-O. "I don't mean that way." said Tygra. Lion-O was speechless. 

"Don't worry. I like you that way too." "You, you do?" asked Lion-O. 

"Yes." said Tygra. 

"Prove it." said Lion-O. Tygra smirked before grabbing the back of Lion-O's head head to kiss him. Lion-O gasped allowing Tygra to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Their tongues danced around for dominance. Lion-O moaned as Tygra overpowered him. The both of the were panting when they broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva in between them. 

"Does that prove it or must I continue?" asked Tygra. 

"Uh, uh." said Lion-O. 

Tygra shifted their position, having Lion-O sitting on the edge of the bath. He then moved in between his legs. 'Wh, why are you doing this?" asked Lion-O. 

"Proving how much I love you." said Tygra as he licked Lion-O's cock. 

"Ty, Tygra you don aahhh." moaned Lion-O when Tygra engulfed his whole length. Lion-O started to pant as Tygra sucked harder. 

"I'm, I'm so close." Tygra started to suck faster. 

"Tygra." moaned Lion-O as he came. Tygra swallowed most of it before pulling back to catch the rest in his hand. 

"This will be useful." said Tygra. 

"F, for what?" asked Lion-O. Tygra grinned.

"I think you know." said Tygra pushing a finger into Lion-O hole. Lion-O tilted his head back as he started to moan. 

"You're pretty loose. Do you play with your hole often?" said Tygra adding a second a second finger. Lion-O blushed at that. 

"I bet you think of me as you finger yourself. Wishing That I'd fill you." Tygra added a third digit. "L, let me have it." begged Lion-O.

"Have what?" asked Tygra. "You know." said Lion-O. 

"Know what?" asked Tygra. 

"I want you to put your dick inside of me and fuck me with it." said Lion-O. 

"Now was that so hard." said Tygra removing his fingers. Lion-O glared at him. 

"Now, now don't look at me like that." Tygra slowly pushed inside of him. Lion-O grunted as he tried to adjust to Tygra's large size. 

"So, big." said Lion-O. 

"Thank you." said Tygra. Once he was in balls deep, Tygra stopped to Lion-O time to adjust.

Lion-O nodded his head when he finally adjusted. Tygra started to thrust slowly before gaining speed. Lion-O was moaning Tygra's name like a mantra. He moaned louder when Tygra hoisted his prostate. 

"R, right there." moaned Lion-O. Tygra repositioned his thrusts to hit Lion's sweet spot harder.

He reach his hand forward to stoke Lion-O at the same speed as his thrusts. "So, so close." pants Lion-O. 

"Then cum for me."said Tygra stroking him faster.

Lion-O came all over his abs and Tygra's hand. Tygra gave a final thrust before cumming deep inside of Lion-O. The both panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

"That was an interesting show." said a voice. Lion-O jumped at the voice. "P, Panthro." said Lion-O turning to look at him. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Tygra. 

"Can't say I didn't." said Panthro as a wet spot was seen through the towel around his waist. 

"H, how long have you been there?" asked Lion-O.

"Since Tygra started to suck you off." said Panthro. A blush spread across Lion-O's face. "You, you saw the whole thing?" asked Lion-O. "Of course. Is that a problem?" said Panthro.

"It's not a problem, but maybe next time you could do more than just watch." said Tygra. Lion-O blushed an even deeper shade of red while Panthro and Tygra laughed about it.


End file.
